Talk:Little Sister Nyami/@comment-30577164-20171031221142/@comment-32794100-20171101070430
@DeathByStaccato Here's a thing, Stronger ES? In Legacy? Be my guest then... To me, when someone said it like "GUMI should add more powerful ES" just because of the sentiment of the Sphere, is somewhat allowing the weakness of the sphere to become stronger to me... I already stated my point and now let me ask you this thing... How much are you gonna pumped up Nyami's ES? By giving her 1 or 2 ES more? 3 ES more? A pumped up version of the original buffs that was already belonged to her? Bro, this isn't a Fan-Made Unit where you can pumped some Units in order to cure the weakness... If they do that, then LE Units that has like 4 or 5 buffs in ES or somewhat stronger than JP BF ES would totally be useless. They had a certain limitation and you must respect that... Plus, no matter how you pumped the original one, it's still weak nevertheless... I want to give you the calculation for it but it's better for you do it yourselves by imagining her using her ES Sphere along with a pumped up version of her, I wanna see it on your side how you will pumped her, because to me, no matter how you pumped her... She's still going to be somewhat lacking the strength that she had to be in a meta... Also, let's not forgot one rules in ES making: 1. ES that boost Parameters especially All of them (ATK, DEF and REC) at once was allowed when you only have 2 or 3 buffs, The booster also included in the buffs count so there's only 1 more buff left to be filled, however, if you want to have 2 of it... The last one must have a higher restriction being in some circumstance situation. This is a must rule in LEGACY and I know it, I can even prove it to you by giving you the links but it's best for you to search it yourselves. Also, If you boosting it just for a certain Status in one of them, the buffs can be 3 or 4 but the last one also applied like the above one with certain situation and that can be worked for Global (4 buffs) not Japan. The ES will be lowered into 2 or 3 that doesn't have any significant boost IF the BB/SBB or UBB had some certain powerful role or tons of buffs, Example for that is Ruby and Dion. 2. Compare the Sphere with the Sphere that exclusively made for OE and 7* era, Don't tell me about Krantz is Legacy, here's a fact for you remember it with clearly... Krantz Sphere activate his OE and not 7* thus it made for his OE and not his 7* form. Nyami's Sphere is made for her 7*, just like Sefia and others in the past, so you know there's going to be a significant differences in there. One more thing that was a fact is Quaid Sphere. It was exclusively made for Vern in OE era but can be used for Quaid in OE Form thus it's for OE not 7*. Consider that first and you pass with a flying color. 3. Also, count every single buffs that most OP have with the ordinary one along with their booster percentage, if you dare to be even like passing it or even just OP a little than the LE one especially meta, I will not gonna see it as a valid one. But that can be arranged if the BB/SBB/UBB or even LS is lowered. 4. Connect all of them into one plate, when you make the ES stronger, what is it that you need to cut, you can't just let one thing aside to another if we're talking about Legacy. If you didn't do that, I will see your point of views as a flawed one... How about it? Care to give me the realization of your view about the pumped up ES? If you're talking about customization then you need to re-vamp all of it, I can't let it slide about that re-marks of yours.